1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chewing gum receivers and more particularly pertains to a new chewing gum receiver for permitting a user to easily dispose of chewed gum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of chewing gum receivers is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,850,160 describes a device for packaging various articles. Another type of chewing gum receiver is U.S. Pat. No. 2,007,042 for dispensing receivers for chewed gum.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features allowing for chewed gum to be easily disposed of at the discretion of the user with the disposal sheets for disposing of the chewed gum being readily carried and concealed by the user.